Pomaargneekberdt ou Le Clan
by Loar
Summary: Un jeune adolescent, Kevin Bulner, a été sauvagement assassiné en 1999. Lilly Rush et son équipe mène l'enquête. Cependant, l'enquête permet de mettre en évidence que la criminelle se serait fait infiltrer...


**Résumé **: Un jeune adolescent, Kevin Bulner, a été sauvagement assassiné en 1999. Lilly Rush et son équipe mène l'enquête. Cependant, l'enquête permet de mettre en évidence que la criminelle se serait fait infiltrer...

**Genre :** Drame, enquête. Un poil d'humour de la part de notre cher mais irrécupérable Vera. Peut-être du ship si j'en ressens l'envie, mais pas avant une paire de chapitres.

**Saison, spoiler :** Pas de spoilers particuliers. L'histoire se passe après l'arrivée de Kat Miller, donc à partir de la saison 3, mais avant les "événements" de la saison 6.

**Disclamer :** J'ai rêvé la nuit dernière que je possédais Cold Case, ainsi que Dani Pino (et accessoirement Jonnhy Depp...), que j'étais riche, que je pouvais voler et que je m'étais faite enlever par des extra-terrestres tous gris. Mais ensuite, je me suis réveillée et je me suis rendue compte que rien de tout ça n'était vrai : Je ne possède pas Cold case, et encore moins Dani Pino (et encore moins Jonnhy Depp), je ne suis pas riche et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic, si je me jetais d'un toit je m'écraserais, et je doute avoir plus d'abilité en tant que pickpocket. Mais pour ce qui est des extra-terrestres, j'ai encore des doutes...

**Note :** Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Prologue :**** Une nouvelle enquête.**

Le soleil s'étirait sur Philadelphie, présageant une belle journée ensoleillée.

Au bureau de la criminelle, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations quotidiennes. Stillman était au téléphone, Jeffries tapait un rapport, Miller et Vera se chamaillaient, Lilly lisait un dossier en sirotant un café et Valens, qui venait seulement d'arriver, était en train d'enlever son manteau.

Soudain, une jeune femme arriva à l'entrée de l'open space. Une jeune femme que la majorité de l'équipe reconnut sur le champ. Lilly qui était la plus prompt et la plus proche, s'approcha d'elle la première.

**Lilly :** Bonjour Ellen. Je peux vous aider ?

**Ellen :** Bonjour inspecteur... Heu oui... Je pense...

Lilly l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir. Ellen la suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

**Vera**,_ à Jeffries _: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Y'a un problème ? Oh non...

**Jeffries** : Du calme, Vera. Ce n'est peut-être pas à cause de ça...

**Scotty**, _perdu _: Heu... Mais c'est qui ?...

**Stillman **: Ellen Curtis. Une victime de viol. Une affaire d'avant que vous n'arriviez à la brigade. (_Jetant un œil à Nick qui faisait les cent pas en se frottant le visage_) ...et qui avait pas mal remué Nick...

**Miller **: On voit ça...

* * *

_Du coté de Lilly..._

**Lilly** : Tout va bien Ellen ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

**Ellen **: Non... Oui... Je veux dire... C'est à propos de mon cousin... Kevin Bulner... Il est décédé en 99. Assassiné à vrai dire... Il avait à peine 17 ans... Il avait été poignardé en sortant du lycée... 14 coups de couteaux avaient dit les inspecteurs... A l'époque, ils avaient parlé de drogue, de gangs, de trucs comme ça. Mais Kevin était un garçon sérieux et intelligent. Pas un voyou.

**Lilly** : Un peu comme vous...

**Ellen **: Pour ce que ça m'aura servi à moi aussi... Mais bon, j'ai dépassé tout ça. Et ma tante aussi, elle commence à réapprendre à vivre. Elle a décidé de déménager. Et en l'aidant ranger les affaires de Kev, j'ai trouvé ça...

Elle sortit de son sac un petit carnet noir. _Un journal intime_, devina Lilly.

**Ellen **: Son journal intime. Et il y dit des choses étranges... Je... J'ai mis un marque-page à l'endroit le plus frappant...

**Lilly**, _lisant à haute voix_ : "La folie fait rage. Les couteaux pleurent. La chatte a sorti ses griffes et m'a fait mal au cœur..."

**Ellen** : Et ça continue comme ça encore jusqu'à la fin...

Lilly regarda intensément la jeune femme, mais c'était comme si elle ne la voyait plus. C'était comme si elle voyait l'enquête qui se profilait devant elle. Et tout au bout, au loin, son but, la vérité.

**Ellen **: Je... Il faut que j'aille travailler...

**Lilly **: Oui, bien sûr. On vous recontactera si on a besoin de vous interroger...

**Ellen **: D'accord... Et si j'ai d'autres informations, j'ai toujours votre carte... De la dernière fois... Au revoir...

**Lilly** : Au revoir...

* * *

_NdlA :__ Bon, j'avoue, le fait de faire revenir une ancienne victime n'est qu'un « truc » pour faire cogiter mes lecteurs. Désolée de vous utilisez ainsi. _

_Mais bon, peut-être vais-je réutiliser ce personnage par la suite… Qui sait ? Je risque d'être aussi étonnée que vous !_


End file.
